dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Dragon
The beautiful but deadly Water Dragon is similar to the Great Dragon found in your City, except raised in your first Outpost. It will defend your Water Outpost if it is attacked. You must upgrade the Dragon's Keep in order to make it evolve from an egg to a full grown adult. This is the first outpost you are easily able to get unless you obtain enough Anthropus Talismans to acquire the Spectral Ruins. Before you can acquire the egg for this dragon, you must prepare your Great Dragon for battle. ---- To get a Water Dragon Egg, you must attack a Lake of level 5 or higher with your Great Dragon included. ---- You can start this Outpost once you are Level 8, control a plain, and own a Water Dragon Egg. When your Water Dragon is level 8 you can send it out on attacks with your troops, but like the Great Dragon, you need to recover all four of the''' Water Dragon Armor pieces before the dragon can be used in combat. '''Water Dragon Armor drops exclusively from level 7+ Lakes. A Great OR Elemental Dragon must be included in the march for a piece to be found. Drop rates are higher as the level of the Lake increases. It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Water Dragon's, since the order you obtain them does not matter. The easiest way to obtain eggs and armor is to send waves of attacks. Visit this page to learn more about the attacking technique Waving. It is advised that your Outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. A compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two if you plan on reinforcing it. If you get the egg, your quests section should get a glowing number on it, and when you open the battle report you'll get a pop up. You will know instantly if you get the egg. When you meet the prerequisites, you will be able to train Fangtooth in your Training Center. Water Dragon's Keep Raise your Outpost's Water Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Water Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. Requirements for Upgrade: Stats: For comparison information of all the Great and Elemental Dragons, please visit the Dragons page. Once you obtain all the Water Dragons armour, it will wear it at level 8. To obtain the armour, a Great Dragon has to be included in the march. It goes same for the egg. Aerial Combat and Dragons Health The Great/Elemental Dragons can attack without having 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 10, until 50% of their full health. *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8 until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Water Dragon will always take damage during an attack, but the amount it takes and the time to heal can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Water Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle it will be heavily injured, however your Water Dragon will never die. Although it must heal, you can use speed-up items to help heal your Water Dragon faster. Genereally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your ED will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the ED's range will interfere in battle if included with speed troops. Click 'here for details. So do not send the Great or Elemental Dragons with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees! Screen shot 2011-11-06 at 3.15.43 PM.png|Helmet Water Dragon Egg March.png|Egg victory.JPG|Claw Guards Water Dragon Body Armor.png|Body Armor Tail.jpeg|Tail Guard Water_Dragon_Body_Armor.jpg|Body Armor|linktext=Body Armor Water_Dragon_Claw_Guards.jpg|Claw Guards|linktext=Claw Guards Water_Dragon_Helmet.jpg|Helmet|linktext=Helmet Water_Dragon_Tail_Guard.jpg|Tail Guard|linktext=Tail Guard Dragon Helmet.PNG Untitled.png Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Browse